User blog:Sockstar1/Creddie fans prepare yourselves for iSeddie
FIrstly, this is not a Creddie only blog. ''' '''I see no reason why Cam/Spam/Seddie/Fribby/Frendy/Felanie/Jalex/Spary/Creddiam shippers can't particpate. But I would ask those who do not ship Creddie to not argue with my viewpoints on Seddie here, because this post isn't really about that. I welcome your thoughts on my post, on Dan's actions and the reactions of people in the blog here. iSeddie, for those who don't know is what some people often from outside the fandom but who have a connection into it, have come to describe their interaction with iCarly. It's not a "Seddie bashing" or "Sam bashing" name, it's not meant to be negative, only mildly humorous. This isn't a Seddie bashing post. I'm not going to talk about the reasons I dislike it. In fact, I'm making a case for it happening. Some parts based on the show, but others in an overall sense including what Dan himself does and how the show is being promoted and talked about by Dan. In a way, this is a 'meta' justification for Seddie. It's also a warning my fellow Creddiers. iSeddie is coming. There is an ongoing storyline involving Seddie coming and that is an inescapable fact now. With Dan's latest blog there a dozen reasons why Creddie isn't going to happen and very few reasons why it will. I know I wrote a blog about how Creddie was still viable, but the evidence has shifted. People had been expecting the show to keep to the non-ongoing storyline. People had a reasonable expectation that Seddie could be resolved in the next episode. This is no longer the case. Dan doesn't have Creddie in his mind right now. That is the biggest factor against Creddie happening. My reasoning: *The ongoing storyline is something that never happens in Nick or Disney live action sitcoms. He obviously thinks the Seddie storyline is so important that he's convinced the people at Nick to let him do something that they would ordinarily never ever do. He's using all of his influence with the network to do it. For a Seddie storyline. *He kept saying how iOMG was going to take our breaths away, hyping iOMG more than he's ever hyped up any other episode. He did a Q&A on Twitter after. He kept the ending secret, going so far as to hide it from the rest of the cast until the week it was meant to film, and made sure it wasn't spoiled by the previews or by anyone before it aired. Dan was extremely invested in this Seddie episode, far more than any episode before, including iSYL. *He has ignored Creddie fans on his blog forever, even in his blogs for iSpeed Date and iSYL. *He repeatedly placed not required emphasis on Sam in the funfacts of iSD and iSYL, whilst ignoring Carly and Freddie's relationship with each other. These last two points don't necessarily ''prove anything, because my personal belief is that iSYL was the last episode where both sides were still being thought of as viable, but it does demonstrate that even then he cared more about Seddie than Creddie, even in episodes where Creddie was the A-Plot. *Creddie shippers were made to look very bad in iSAFW. *iSAFW purposely avoided any real discussion of Seddie. *Creddie was discussed, but only in a negative way. Whilst Dan's repeatedly pandering for Creddie after iSAFW makes it clear he doesn't consider Creddie completely "dead" from iSAFW, it was still very negative. *This is an odd piece of 'evidence' but Miranda has been a long-term supporter of the Carly/Freddie romance. However, she now rarely if ever talks about it. *Seddie never needed to happen to do a Creddie storyline. Having a Seddie storyline and then a Creddie storyline is unlikely. *Any kind of "Seddie friendship" storyline also didn't need Sam to kiss Freddie. *iSAFW was obviously done with the knowledge that iOMG was going to be filmed very soon after it, based on the complete absence of any real Seddie interaction or questions in it. *During iSAFW and in the repeatedly deleted blogs, Dan was pushing the '''watch iCarly for the comedy and not the relationships' angle. *What group would need to start watching iCarly for the comedy and not the relationships when the very next episode has a Seddie plot? Creddie of course. *The show is about to do an entire season of Seddie with a never before done continual storyline about Seddie. Tell me which group is more likely to have to start watching the show for the comedy and not a relationship? Creddie again. *The 3 episodes after the Seddie arc also include zero Creddie sub-plots. Carly even has a boyfriend in the one straight after what is likely the final episode in the Seddie arc. *The last blog he wrote including nothing about Creddie and only mentioned Carly once. *Later when he added a line about things going back to normal. *The even later he added a patronising Creddie afterthought. Why would he include this when he didn't in the first place? It was an attempt to keep Creddie fans watching the show when they have said they will no longer watch the show because it will no longer entertain them due to the entire season being Seddie. Creddie shippers should give up hope until the end of the season or Dan proves to us that Creddie is still a viable pairing by the end of the season. Don't expect Dan to do anything but keep teasing and pandering to Creddie shippers. He did it just recently by adding those extra lines to his blog, and he'll do it when iOMG Pt 2 or iDSAF or whatever it's called airs. You are going to be watching an entire season revolve around Seddie. There is a very good chance it will end in canon Seddie. The chances of Creddie are slim. It is not, and has not been on Dan's mind for a long time. The episode before he confirmed the Sam part of Seddie, he made an episode which was intended to tell us Creddie shippers, to "watch the show for the Comedy" and not for the relationships. When/If Seddie happens, he will turn around and metaphorically laugh in your face if you complain about it, by telling you to watch iSAFW and that you should be glad iCarly is still (in his eyes at least) a brilliant comedy and that's what you should be watching the show for. Dan has '''never '''allowed himself to get pinned down by anyone from either side into confirming Seddie or Creddie. He constantly edits, deletes and builds his blogs around trying to keep as many people from both sides watching the show. He will continue to do so with Creddie or Seddie until the point his storyline can no longer support any more pandering. Is it reasonable to assume that this will be Seddie, giving the overwhelming evidence in favour of it right now? iSeddie is coming. It's up to you to decide how you will react to it. How are you all going to deal with it in your own way? Do you want to watch an entire season of Seddie? Are you okay with watching an entire season of Seddie? Do you not care too much about the shipping and still like the show for the comedy? Do you think the show will change into something that isn't what you came to love about iCarly? Will you watch until Seddie becomes canon and then quit? Will you watch the first episode to see how it goes? Do you believe Creddie might still happen? Do you have any reason for why it still might happen? Will you watch until Creddie is made clear to not happen then quit? Will you watch to the bitter end and never stop supporting Creddie? Will you switch to shipping Seddie? Category:Blog posts